rampagefandomcom-20200213-history
Rampage 2: Universal Tour
Plot George, Lizzie, and Ralph have been captured and confined for the world to see. George is held captive in New York City, Lizzie is imprisoned in Tokyo, and Ralph is stored in London (references to King Kong, Godzilla, and Werewolf of London (or An American Werewolf in London, respectively). However, Scumlabs, who has just rebuilt their facilities in Salt Lake City, causes another accident that results in three new monsters: Boris, a rhinoceros, Curtis, a mouse, and Ruby, a lobster. Players choose one of the three original monsters to rescue. The player then uses the characters in the part of the world where the rescue is held. They work as a collective to break buildings, eat people, and destroy cars and this creates competition among players. When a player (literally) unlocks George, Lizzie, or Ralph, then they become playable characters. Once all the monsters are rescued, aliens begin to invade the earth, leaving the monsters the only ones who can save the planet they just helped partially destroy. After fending off the invasion on Earth, the monsters rescue Myukus (a cyclops-like alien) from Area 51 before chasing the aliens through space, destroying the aliens' bases throughout the Solar System and eventually rampaging through their homeworld. Big Cities 'United States' *Salt Lake City *Denver *Seattle *Chinatown and San Francisco California *Hollywood *Los Angeles *San Diego *Las Vegas *Phoenix *Tuscon *Albuquerque New Mexico *Dallas *San Antonio *Houston *Kansas City *New Orleans *St. Louis *Miami *Orlando Florida *Atlanta *Cincinnati *Cleveland *Metroville and Chicago Illinois *Pittsburgh *Detroit *Philadelphia *Boston Massachusetts *Washington D.C. *New York City 'Asia' *Beijing China *Pyongyang *Seoul *Shanghai China *Hong Kong China *Taipei *Kaohsiung *Guangzhou *Hanoi *Rangoon *Bangkok *Phnom Penh *Kuala Lumpur *Singapore *Metro City India *Jakarta *Brunei *Manila *Fukuoka *Osaka Japan *Yokohama *Kobe *Nagano *Sapporo *Sendai *Tokyo Japan 'Europe' *Madrid Spain *Barcelona *Monte Carlo *Geneva *Brussels *Paris France *Luxembourg *Amsterdam *Hamburg *Frankfurt *Munich *Zurich *Florence *Rome *Athens *Vienna *Prague *Warsaw *Berlin Germany *Copenhagen *Stockholm *Edinburgh *Dublin Ireland *Manchester *London 'Global Alien Invasion' *Delhi *Perth Australia *Melbourne *Sydney Australia *Honolulu Hawaii (alien buildings begin to appear) *Mexico City Mexico *Havana *Panama City *Caracas *Lima *Buenos Aires *Rio de Janerio *Johannesburg *Nairobi *Abu Dhabi *Cairo *Moscow Russia *Helsinki *Istanbul *Lisbon (all alien buildings from here onward) *Toronto *Calgary *Anchorage Alaska *Vancouver Canada *Area 51 (no alien buildings) Note: Not all stages from Honolulu through Istanbul have alien buildings. Stages that do have only 1 or 2 and will be uninhabited. 'Solar System and Milky Way Galaxy' *Moon *Mercury *Venus *Mars *Phobos *Saturn *Sun *Io *Europa *Neptune *Jupiter *Halley's Comet *Uranus *Pluto *Earth 'Alien Homeworld' *Orapheus *Skinsonati *Les Vegees *Housteenk *Cornholeans *Spamburgh *Uranelphia *Newd Yoke *Garkenslaw *Wazelskown *Yokmiyama *Flachulas Monsters' Powers *George - Ape Stomp and Roar *Lizzie - Fire Breath, and Roar *Ralph - Howl and Roar *Curtis - Bottom Feeder *Boris - Rhino Charge and Roar *Ruby - Spin Can Opener *Myukus - Explosive eye Unlockable Monsters Passwords *George - SM14N *Lizzie - S4VRS *Ralph - LVPVS *Myukus - N0T3T *BigAl Myukus - B1G4L * Noobus - SRY3D Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Rampage Videogames Category:Rampage Category:Rampage 2: Universal Tour